Love Me Forver
by toxictori
Summary: Phil returns to 2007 so now he and Keely can be together. loads of drama, blah, blah i really suck at summaries. so yeah D
1. Return

Chapter 1: **Return**

* * *

Phil was quietly sitting in the time machine thinking about Keely. It wasn't right. He couldn't just leave. Not now. Not after everything they went through together.

He was just about to drift back into an uneasy sleep when his head shot up. "Dad! We forgot Curtis!" he said. He desperately wanted to break out into song in complete joy. They would _have_ to go back now. His mom wouldn't have them leave Curtis behind.

"We need to go back to get him!" exclaimed Phil. His heart was racing insanely.

"Lloyd we should go back to get him," said his mom in a tone that meant 'Lloyd if we don't go back now you'll _never_ hear the end of it.'

"Fine," said Phil's dad annoyingly. He quickly reversed the time machine back to 2007.

When they finally got back to 2007 (they got stuck in World War II) it was 3:24. Phil was ecstatic and he couldn't hide it. Images of Keely were flooding his mind. He needed to see her again.

"We'll go get Curtis, you kids stay here," said Barb putting her arm around Lloyd. A tiny frown danced on her face as she left the time machine and strolled into the house.

Pim turned to Phil once they were out of earshot. "There's a hammer in my backpack," she sighed, rolling her eyes. Phil stared blankly at her for a good three minutes.

"_What_?" he said, arching his eyebrows.

Pim rolled her eyes again. "Go screw up the time machine. I won't do it. I want little Mr. Perfect to disappoint the parents for once," she said blandly.

Phil pulled her into a hug. Pim immediately back away.

"Hey I'm not doing this for you, alright. I still need proper payback to the Fashion Zombies."

Phil smiled and took out the hammer from here backpack. "Thanks," he said kindly. Pim rolled her eyes yet again.

"Yeah yeah, just go beat it up quickly before they get back."

Phil, without delay, went to work. He slammed the hammer into the engine and yanked out all the wires and tubes. It was destroyed so badly it looked like it could never possibly be fixed again. Phil smiled at his destruction.

* * *

Kelly sat alone on her bed. She was wearing pink striped pajama shorts and a yellow tank top. She was looking through pictures of her and Phil.

He was her best friend and the love or her life…and she could never see him again. She couldn't even call, email, or IM him. It was like he never existed.

She stared at a picture of her and Phil last winter. She had on a dark pink snow coat and a light pink hat. Phil was hugging her from behind. They both looked so happy.

She thought about this morning. How he had kissed her. It was probably the best moment of her life. Now he was gone and she felt empty inside.

* * *

Phil snuck out the back of the Time Machine and started running towards Keely's house. He quickly rang the doorbell. Mrs. Teslow answered the door.

"Ah Phil…it's um…nice to see you. I thought…Oh never mind, Keely's in her room," she said uneasily. Phil nodded politely and darted towards her room.

"Keels?" he said opening her door. He saw Keely mangled in her bed sheets listening to her ipod. Pictures were covering her floor like a blanket. She didn't seem to hear him.

"Keely?" he said again, a little louder. Her head shot up.

_"Phil_?" she whispered breathlessly.

* * *

Continue? Or does the sukiness of the story just plain kill it? Reviews would be EXTEMELY gangster D


	2. Promises and Old Flames

CHAPTER 2: Promises and Old Flames

* * *

Phil stepped closer to Keely. Her eyes were welling up.

"I thought…" she said, chocking up a bit.

Phil stopped right where he was. "I can't leave you Keely. You are the most wonderful person I have ever known. I wouldn't be able to go through my life without you…_I love you_."

* * *

Barb and Lloyd were pulling Curtis by his ear.

"Curtis, no want to leave!" he moaned, whimpering. Lloyd tugged harder.

"Come on pal, you're going to come back with us," he urged, dragging him outside.

Curtis stopped and stared at the Time Machine. "Doesn't Lloyd need to fix Time Machine first?" asked Curtis with a puzzled look on his face.

Barb let out a small gasp. "Honey," she said, secretly trying to hide her joy, "turn around.

Lloyd spun his head around to see the demolished machine. "PIM!!!" he shouted.

Pim causally walked out of the Time Machine reading a magazine labeled "Dictator by 15".

"This must be important to interrupt my studies," she said mildly, turning a page.

"Pim! How could you!" shouted Lloyd in frustration. Pim closed the magazine and tossed her blond hair over her shoulder.

"It's funny how you always blame the little girl," she said giving a devilish grin.

Barb turned to Lloyd. "Hun, I don't think it was her," she said sweetly. Lloyd turned away from Pim.

"But the who else…oh."

Barb pointed over to Keely's house. "We can't leave Lloyd, not when there's something as powerful as _that_." She smiled.

Pim pulled out her shrunken suitcases from her pocket. "I'll go unpack," she said walking back into the house she knew all too well.

* * *

Keely sat up on her bed. She was now crying. "Phil," she said staring into his brown eyes. She got up and ran into him to give him a hug.

"I love you too salt," she whispered into his chest. Phil kissed her forehead.

"I'm never leaving again," he promised. Keely looked up at him.

"You better not," she warned before kissing him.

* * *

**1 week later**

"Hey Phil," said Keely sitting down next to him at lunch. Phil smiled as she scooted over closer to him.

"Hey Keels," he said, leaning into kiss her.

"Phil and Keely sitting in a tree K-I-S"

"Shut up Owen," said Phil, shoving a peanut butter and jelly sandwich into his friend Owens's mouth. Owen rolled his eyes and sat next to Via who was sitting on the other side of the table.

"Hey Vialicoious how are you…WHOAH!" Owens eyes widened as he looked beyond Keely.

"Who's _that_?" he asked pointing to someone only a few yards behind Phil and Keely. They both looked over.

There was a girl neither Keely, Owen nor Via had ever seen before. She had long brown hair and bright green eyes. She was laughing at some joke a girl named Carol had told her. She was _stunning. _

"Hmm she must be new," said Keely, uninterested as she took a bit out of her bagel.

Phil however kept staring at her. He knew her. By GOD he knew her. She didn't look all that different from the last time he had seen her.

Her name was Chole. Even though he hadn't seen her for 3 years he still knew her. And by the strange look she was giving him he knew she still remembered him.

* * *

**Ok so if you didnt get it, Chole is Phils old GF from the future. Wow O**


	3. Truth

**CHAPTER 3: Truth**

* * *

"So Phil, do you want to go to the movies today?" asked Keely, wiping her face with a napkin. Owen was playing with Via's hair which was obviously pissing her off. 

"How do you get it so shiny and smooth and pretty?" asked Owen, now rubbing her hair against his face.

"Owen if you do stop I'm going to smack you upside the head," Via snapped, pulling her hair up into a high ponytail.

Phil wasn't paying attention to any of this. He was still staring at Chole.

Chloe was his girlfriend since they were little little kids up until 8th grade, before Phil got stuck here in the 21st century. She was the only thing he never told Keely about. He _was_ hoping he never would have too. But now, it was going to be close to impossible.

"Phil, did you hear me?" asked Keely, poking the side of his head.

"Oh um yeah, movies sound great," Phil said, forcing a smile at sweet Keely. Keely stared at Phil for a second. She could tell something was up…but what?

Phil looked back up at Chloe. She was still staring at him. 3 years or not they both knew exactly who they were.

* * *

Pim walked over to her locker, dragging her book bag behind her. 

Suddenly Candida appeared behind her. "Who died and made you homeless? Nice outfit," she sneered, glaring at Pim's muddy jeans. She had just came back from gym and lost her gym pants so she was forced to wear her regular jeans.

Pim gave her a dirty look. "You know what Candida, I was thinking. Have you ever noticed how nice everyone is here?" she asked, filing her broken thumbnail. Candia rolled her eyes.

"Why?"

Well I figured out, why everyone is ever so freaking cheerful all the time. You took up all the bitchyness."

Candida's mouth dropped as Pim strutted away to her next class.

* * *

Phil and Keely were sitting next to each other in the movie theater. It was Phil's choice of movie so they watched Disturbia. 

"This movie's too scary," whispered Keely, hiding in Phil's shirt. Phil kissed the top of her head and put his arm around her.

"Why couldn't we watch something funny like Shrek 3 or Spiderman 3 or Pirate's 3 or something with a 3 in it?" asked Keely, he voice muffled by Phil's shirt. Phil chuckled and leaned over to her ear.

"Next time," he laughed.

Keely lifted her head up and reached into her popcorn bag. "Ugg there's none left," she said sadly, eating a tiny crumb.

Phil took the bag and looked around. Once he saw the coast was clear he took out his wizard and the bag filled with super buttery popcorn.

Keely looked up and smiled. "Thank you," she whispered. Tossing some popcorn in her mouth.

"Anytime," said Phil having his own share of popcorn.

After the movie Phil and Keely were walking home together.

"So, are you ever going to tell me why you were acting so weird at lunch?" asked Keely giving her famous puppy dog face. Phil sighed.

"Come on Phil, remember NO SECRETS," said Keely turning to him. Phil let out another sigh.

"Do you remember that new girl we saw today in the cafeteria?" he asked. Keely nodded innocently.

"Well…her name is Chloe…she's from 2121 like me," he admitted scrating his head.

"Well that's awesome," said Keely giving her amazing smile. "Now you can introduce me to your friends from the future.

Phil looked down at the ground.

"That's the um problem Keely, she wasn't exactly my friend…she was my girlfriend."

* * *

**Sorry it sucked **


	4. IMs and Flashbacks

Chapter 4: **IMs and Flashbacks**

**AN: **haha sorry about my other chapters EXPECIALLY the grammer. I did most of those at 3 in the morning without Spell Check or even reading them over, so yeah I guess I shouldn't do that anymore ;) Anyways this chapters a bit longer then my others. Enjoy.

* * *

Keely looked at me, cocking her head to the side. Her eyes grew wide when I said the word girlfriend. I knew Keely was upset. I never hid anything from her. Ever. This was probably the biggest thing (besides being from 2121) that I could ever **not** tell her.

But it was over. Me and Chloe I mean. She dumped me about a month before the time traveling vacation. I explained this all to Keely. It _was_ over, so it wasn't such a big deal…right? Anyways we were in 8th grade. How serious could it be? I couldn't even remember us going out or whatever.

Keely was silent for a minute. Her long blond hair swayed in the breeze. I had never seen her look so pretty before. Look so pretty and _sad._

"Thank you, for telling me," she said forcing a smile. I grabbed her shoulders. "Keely, I swear it's over. That was like, three year ago. _Three._ I completely forgot she even existed until I saw her this afternoon."

She leaned forward to kiss me on the cheek. "I believe you," she whispered into my ear. I smiled and put my arm around her waist to walk her home.

**That night**

Phil looked at his watch. It was eleven and he was wide-awake with nothing to do. He thought about playing laser squash, but his dad was asleep and his Insto-Morph was broken so Phil couldn't play against himself. His mom didn't need any help cleaning and his sister was busy "investing" in something. Whatever that was.

Phil sighed as he decided to sign on IM. He hated that thing. Back in 2121 there were much better ways for people to communicate with each other. But, Keely made him make one, so he decided he might as well use it.

Once he signed on, a conversation came onto the screen.

KeelyKitty (11:02 PM) – Hey Phil, I thought you hated IM )

FutureBoy (11:02 PM) – I was bored and I missed you

KeelyKitty (11:03 PM)– Aw well thanks. Hey did I leave my cell phone with you? I can't find it.

Phil was just about to tell Keely her phone was safe and sound in his backpack when a screen name he had never seen before popped up over Keely's message.

ChloeHasASecret (11:03 PM) – Hi Phil

Phil stared at the name. No…it couldn't be. He slowly typed.

FutureBoy (11:05 PM)– Chloe?

CholeHasASecret (11:06 PM) – Ah, so you do remember me ;)

FutureBoy (11:06 PM)– What are you doing here?

ChloeHasASecret (11:06 PM) – I was just about to ask you the same thing.

Phil quickly went back to Keely's message, which was flashing.

KeelyKitty (11:04 PM) - ??

KeelyKitty (11:06 PM) – Phil are you still there?

FutureBoy (11:07 PM) – Oh um yeah, I'm sorry. Yes I have your phone.

KeelyKitty (11:07 PM) – Oh thanks Hey I gtg goodnight I love you

FutureBoy (11:08 PM) – I love you too Keels.

KeelyKitty has signed off 

Phil clicked on Chloe's conversation again.

ChloeHasASecret (11:09 PM) –Well?

FutureBoy (11:09 PM) – Chloe what are you doing here. You know very well, what I'm doing here. They even made a law about us back in 2121.

ChloeHasASecret (11:10 PM) – Wow no "nice to hear from you again Chloe" or "Hey Chloe how's life been SINCE I DISSAPEARED THREE YEARS AGO!?"

FutureBoy (11:11 PM) – Why do you care? WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?

ChloeHasASecret (11:11 PM) – If you must know, I'm here with my sister on spring break.

FutureBoy (11:11 PM) If you're here on spring break then why are you even at my school? Wait- spring break doesn't even start for 3 weeks…

ChloeHasASecret (11:12 PM)– Hey why don't I talk to you tomorrow. You can introduce me to all your friends…and your girlfriend.

FutureBoy (11:12 PM) No Chloe, what's going on??

_ChloeHasASecret has signed off_

Phil let out a long moan, and he shut off his computer. I flung himself on his bed and tried to sleep.

_FLASHBACK_ (nananana – haha Batman music…don't ask)

_"Phil, my boss and his daughter are coming over to dinner tonight, I need you to be on your best behavior," Lloyd told a 6-year-old Phil. Phil didn't seem to listen as he played with his Virtual Skyack. _

_"Lloyd, Pim won't take her nap, do you have the InstaSleep Timer on you?" asked Barb, shutting off Phil's game. _

_"Mom!" whined Phil, giving a pout. Barb fixed Phil's shirt._

_"Phil hun, you need to be on your best behavior today. Daddy invited some very important people over to eat with us." Said Barb kissing him on top of head._

_When the guests arrived, Phil sat quietly in a corner and put on his VirtuGoggles. He was just about to become the defender of space, when someone tapped him on the shoulder._

_He sadly took of his glasses and looked up to see a girl, around his age smiling at him. She had a light brown hair color and bright green eyes. Even in the year 2121 however, boys still believed girls had cooties. Phil backed away slightly._

_"Hi I'm Chloe," she said smiling. Phil played with his fingers. "I'm Phil," he mumbled under his breath._

_"Oh Phil! I have a kitty cat named Phil. Well actually no his name is really Bob, but I think I should name him Phil. Isn't that a good idea?" _

_Phil raised his eyebrows. "Um yeah…sure." _

_"Phil you're my new best friend, OK?" she said giggling. Phil suddenly became uneasy. He barley ever knew this girl and suddenly she was his best friend? _

_End Flashback. _

* * *

_Reviews would be just duckie_


	5. WTF!

**Chapter 5: WTF?!**

* * *

"Chloe? As is Chloe Kingston?"

It was the morning after Phil had his little chat with Chloe and Keely. He decided he might as well tell his parents another future traveler was here.

"Yes, that's the one," Phil muttered, taking a large bite of a burnt bagel. His mom still wasn't the best cook.

Lloyd slapped on a smile that went all the way to his ears. "Well what do you know? Honey, guess who's in town?" asked Lloyd to his wife who had just entered the room.

Barb planted a kiss on Lloyd's head. "Who?" she asked, putting some more toast in the toaster for Pim. Lloyd smiled again.

"Chloe Kingston!"

Barb turned over to Phil. "Oh your little girlfriend from the future! She's here?" Phil's mom didn't seem as excited as his dad was. She almost seemed a little sad.

"Yes," Phil said to his toast. Barb gave him a weary smile.

"Well we will have to invite her over to dinner! Who is she staying with?" asked Lloyd, his smile growing wider. Phil dropped his toast.

"She's staying with her older sister Mandy, and what if I don't want her here?" snapped Phil, pissed. Barb put her hand on Lloyd's shoulder.

"Hun, I don't know if it's such a good idea to..."

"Nonsense," Lloyd exclaimed, cutting her off, "Ask her to come over tonight."

Phil glared at his dad. "And what if I don't?" he snarled. Phil had never been this nasty to his dad, but he did not want _her _in his house – especially since he and Keely were now a thing.

Lloyd stood up. "Then we are going to have some problems," she said sternly. Phil rolled his eyes and kissed his mom on the cheek before barging out of this house.

Pim came into the kitchen with her bathrobe on.

"Now, I _know _I didn't put 'Pain in the ass spray' in his toothpaste today, so why is he so snippy?" she asked pouring herself some juice.

"Chloe's back," her mom whispered, before scolding her for swearing. Pim burst out laughing.

* * *

"Keely, you need to help me!" Phil said charging to his locker. Keely raised her eyebrows. "Why?" she asked cheerfully.

"You need to come over to my house for dinner tonight," he begged, taking out his science book from his locker.

"I can't, my mom and I are going to the movies for a 'bonding time'. Why do you want me to come over?" she inquired.

Phil told her his conversation he had with his dad this morning. Keely's face changed from happy, to sad, to pissed.

"Me and mom can bond another time," she explained angrily.

* * *

That lunch, Phil slowly made her way over to Chloe. She was surrounded by a group of people.

_She's become popular fast_ thought Phil.

Her head turned once she saw him and grinned mischievously. "Why hello, Phillip," she said, tossing her hair back. The group around her froze their eyes on Phil.

"Chloe, can I talk to you… alone," Phil asked, annoyed. Chloe stepped forward.

"Whatever you can say to me, you can say in front of my friends," she answered smartly. Phil was getting angry.

"Well my dad wants you to come over to our house for dinner since you're in…the neighborhood. Where did you move from again?" he asked, bearing his brown eyes into her green ones.

"Malibu," she said, flashing a dazzling Colgate smile.

Damn it. That was a better excuse then Phil and his family had.

"Well then, yeah, um my dad eh…"

"I'll be there at 6," she smiled before walking away.

"Bitch," mumbled Phil before walking back over to Keely.

* * *

Dinner that night was exceptionally awkward. Barley anyone said anything- Lloyd and Chloe did most of the talking.

Phil played with his meat loaf and his dad and ex talked about AstroMatix, a new math program in the future.

"Wow, that sound's interesting, doesn't it guys?" asked Lloyd. Nobody looked up.

"Great," said Barb.

"Friggin amazing," said Pim sarcastically.

"Nice," mumbled Keely.

Phil just grunted.

"Now where are you and Mandy staying while you guys are here?" asked Lloyd, taking a sip of water.

Chloe shrugged. "Oh you know, Holiday Inns, that type of stuff," she said giving a fake pout. That set Lloyd right off.

"Oh no sirry little miss, you and your sister are staying here with us!"

Phil, Pim, Keely, and Barb dropped their utensils. Pim erupted in a fit of laughter.

"_What?_" Phil, Barb and Keely asked together.

"Oh no, I couldn't intrude," said Chloe giving another one of her smiles. Phil held Keely's hand to stop her from flinging her knife and the brown haired guest.

"Nonsense, nonsense, you call your sister right now and tell her to get her butt over here!"

Barb stood up. "Lloyd can I see you in the kitchen," she snapped, once Chloe was out of earshot.

Phil and Keely exchanged sad glances.

Barb pushed Lloyd into the kitchen. "Lloyd, why are you doing this?" she demanded. Lloyd gave an awkward smile.

"Honey I'm only doing the right ..."

"Lloyd, do you not see how uncomfortable Phil and Keely are right now?" she questioned, pointing to the two long faces in the dining room.

Lloyd sighed. "Hun, it's decided she's staying – end of story."

Right then, Chloe walked in. "Mandy will be here any minute," she said bubbly. Barb sighed, "Great."

"Thank you so much Mr. And Mrs. Diffy," she said giving them both a hug.

"Anytime Chloe," said Lloyd, avoiding his wife's stare of death.

Once everyone was returned in the dining room, Lloyd decided to announce the sleeping arrangements.

"Pim's room is out of the question," he said immediately. Pim laughed at the memory of the LAST time someone slept over in her room. Ah, good times, good times.

"And our guestroom is currently being used as storage so.."

Phil shook his head. _Don't say it, Don't you dare say it. _

"Mandy can sleep on the sofa here in the living room and Chloe can bring the air mattress up to Phil's room." Chloe gave a suggestive smile.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

sorry if it sucked. i was tired


	6. Author Note

**A/N **

** Ok, Ok I know, "WHO PUTS TWO FREAKING TEENAGERS IN THE SAME ROOM TOGETHER?" **

**So, think about it. Yes, there ARE reasons for my madness. All of a sudden this girl, Chloe, shows up in the middle of nowhere and Lloyd's all excited. He's pushing a relationship to happen between Phil/Chloe? Why? Well there IS a reason, trust me. I would tell you, but that would just kill it.**

**Whoever thinks they figured it out first will get a prize :D **

**So yes, there is a reason behind this idiotic act, but you'll just have to read to find out ;) **


	7. Mammy knows best

**Chapter..Whoa wait what chapter is this? runs back to previous page 6 - Mommy knows best**

a/n - i didnt feel like writing on microsoft word so i donloaded some paper my little sister wrote, deleted it, and now am writing this story in the editor thing haha its fun. So sorry no grammar or spellcheck. Bare with me.

* * *

Barb stood up in reaction. Lloyd was going way to far now. "Actually, Chloe hun, you can sleep in my room. Lloyd, can sleep in the garage..._with Curtis_," she said, glaring a Lloyd. He grinded his teeth and uneasily nodded in agreement. 

Keely and Phil let out two sighs of relief. Chloe rolled her eyes.

That night Phil and Keely IMed eachother.

Keely Kitty (9:30) - I hate her

FutureBoy (9:30) - Get in line

KeelyKitty (9:31) - I mean once we're an..us, she has to come and kill it :(

FutureBoy (9:31) - Don't worry Keels, no matter what I wont let her destroy what we have. NOTHING can destroy what we have. I love you too much

Keely almost typed, "Except you leaving to the future" but decided not too.

KeelyKitty (9:31) I love you too

Right then, Chloe barged into Phil's room. "Whatcha doing there Phil?" she asked, reading the convo over Phil's shoulder. Phil quickly minimized it. "Taking to Keely, my _girlfriend,_" he said, emphiszing on the word girlfriend. Chloe dropped down on Phil's bed.

"Oh yeah, that blonde girl. I didn't like her too much. She seemed to ditzy," she said emotionlessly.

Phil pointed to the door. "Leave," he snapped, pulling her up. Chloe sighed.

"Listen, alright, I was kidding. She seemed nice, I didn't come in here to make fun of you, I just wanted to talk to you."

Phil backed up away from Chloe and sat down on. "Alright talk."

Chloe folded her hands across her chest. "Well where do I begin?"

Phil breathed in deeply. "How about why your really here," he stated. Chloe played with a ring on her finger.

"I just got my time license and my dad said for two weeks I could time travel, wherever I wanted to. Now, right now, your family's story is huge! There's even a book on it. Once I saw your face again, I just needed to see you again," she said meekly.

Phil shook his head. "Chloe we haven't seen eachother in three years! What all of a sudden you were like 'Hey why don't I go visit my ex boyfriend that I haven't seen my enitre highschool life?'"

Chloe's eyes were starting to well up and Phil started to feel a little bad for talking to her like that.

"I never broke up with you," she cried softly.

"What?"

Phil remember that day briefly. She dumped him over a RoboPHONE, this robots in the future, that go to houses like greeting cards. They say things like "Happy Easter" "I love you" and even "It's over - Chloe"

"Chloe, you dumped me in a ROBOT!" he said, raising his voice a little. Chloe was now crying. Phil sighed.

"I di-didn't du du dummp you," she sniffled.Phil stared at her blankly.

"Whatever, what differnce does it make. We were 13. Time to move on," he said, hoping she would leave.

* * *

**yeah it was short...ok i dont really like this story at all...and i have a wicked better idea in mind. with your blessing can i stop writing this story, or write a short thing that summerizes the ending so i can start my new one? kk thanks review to tell me what you think**


End file.
